


Debrief Me

by memefucker69



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: Jongin asks Chanyeol to buy him some new underwear after their puppies tear them up. Chanyeol decides to be mischievous and buy him a size smaller.





	

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: rimming, smut
> 
> this was my fic for kaifectionery!! its mostly pwp but with some domestic romance :>

“I mean, like, I know you didn’t mean to, but you hurt my feelings, guys…”

Chanyeol stops in the doorway of their house, tilting his head and furrowing his brows at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice coming from the living room. Taking off his shoes, he looks down to see if Jongin invited anyone over, but there’s nothing else sitting in the entryway other than Jongin’s ratty white converses that he refuses to replace.

“Jongin?” Chanyeol calls out curiously as he picks up his dress shoes from work and walks out into the living room. Turning his head, he finds Jongin lounging on the couch to his right, their three poodle puppies cuddled up to his chest, and Jongin looks at him like he interrupted something important.

They stare at each other, and Chanyeol tries to keep his laughter in as he realizes Jongin was having a conversation with their three poodle pups.

Jongin glares at him. “Don’t laugh. This is serious.”

“Oh, yes, I could tell from your tone,” Chanyeol snorts, setting his bag and shoes down before taking a seat on the couch next to Jongin’s bare feet. “What happened now?”

They’ve had their three puppies for about two months now. It started out with just Monggu, but Jongin argued that he would get lonely while both of them were at work - Jongin being a ballet teacher and Chanyeol an editor for a publishing company - so Chanyeol gave in and surprised Jongin for his birthday with Jjanggu and Jjangah, the latter being unplanned, but the shopkeeper argued that Chanyeol couldn’t just leave Jjanggu’s sister by herself. Honestly, the couple were excited to have three cute puppies in their possession, especially Jongin. He wanted to let them sleep on their bed, but Chanyeol only settled for buying the puppies their own beds to sleep in - located outside the bedroom because while Jongin didn’t want to admit their sex drive, Chanyeol was adamant about not letting the puppies interrupt anything.

But, they soon realized how much trouble three young, energetic puppies could be. Within the first month, they had peed on the carpet three times, gotten into the trash five times, and torn up at least two pairs of their shoes. And just recently, Chanyeol had walked in on Jjanggu ripping up one of his prized Rilakkuma plushies. Needless to say, he still holds a personal vendetta against Jjanggu for that incident.

“Well, they somehow got into my underwear drawer. I guess I left it open this morning, and when I came home - since it’s the lowest drawer - all of my underwear were torn up,” Jongin pouts, holding Jjangah close to his chest as he sits up. Monggu scurries over to sit on Chanyeol’s lap as Jjanggu hops off of the couch to lie down on the floor.

“Shit,” Chanyeol curses. “Do you have any left?” He really doesn’t want to go shopping this late, not after working all day and dealing with a lazy author who wouldn’t pay attention to the edits he suggested.

“Yeah, they left one pair alone, miraculously,” Jongin replies before giving Chanyeol that look, the one that comes just before Jongin asks him to do something. “You’re working from home tomorrow, right? You wouldn’t mind going out and buying me some new briefs?”

“What do I get in return if I do?” Chanyeol raises a brow and leans closer to Jongin with a cheeky grin.

“The joy of knowing I’m your boyfriend?” Jongin glowers at him, pushing Chanyeol’s face away playfully. “You don’t get anything for being a good boyfriend, pervert.”

“And yet when our puppies do something wrong, you give them kisses,” Chanyeol says with a sour look just as Jongin lifts the white poodle in his arms, letting Jjangah lick over his lips. Maybe he didn’t want a kiss from Jongin after all, especially after that.

“They’re babies, Chanyeol, our babies.” Jongin looks at him like he can’t believe he just said that. “How dare you.”

“I guess I’m the mean parent, then,” Chanyeol mumbles.

 

The next day Chanyeol works at his office within their home. The poodles curl up around his feet, and Jjangah makes her way onto his lap, licking at his chin when he indulges her in a petting session. It’s around two in the afternoon that he finishes his work for the day, and he sets out to go buy Jongin underwear as promised. He knows his size and where Jongin usually buys them (he’s taken them off of Jongin enough times to know at least which brand).

Once he gets to the men’s underwear section, Chanyeol starts towards the packs of boxer briefs, knowing Jongin doesn’t care that much and would be pissed if Chanyeol spent more money than necessary. And yet, Chanyeol’s eyes linger on the designer section. The baby blue and white striped briefs would look so cute on Jongin…

Walking up to the circular bin filled with individual pairs, Chanyeol can easily imagine Jongin wearing a number of them on his cute tan buns. He’s actually always wanted Jongin to wear something for him in the bedroom, but his boyfriend tends to be vanilla. He’d be too shy to dress up. But Chanyeol could easily pull a trick and persuade him.

With that thought comes a wide grin, and Chanyeol starts searching for the briefs a size smaller than what Jongin wears. They’d certainly be tighter on his body, hopefully not to the point of being uncomfortable. Confident in his plan, Chanyeol grabs a couple of cute briefs in the smaller size and then picks up a pack of Jongin’s normal size, because he’s a good boyfriend.

 

“Park Chanyeol!” Jongin yells from the bathroom, later that evening.

The cheekiest of grins appears on Chanyeol’s face as he sits on their bed, browsing his instagram. “Yes, Jongin?” he replies innocently.

The bathroom door bursts open, a waft of steam pouring out as Jongin stands in the doorway, clad in a pair of sunny yellow and white striped briefs, one of the pairs that were a size smaller. Chanyeol’s throat goes dry at how the colors contrast beautifully with Jongin’s skin tone and how the tightness of the fabric accentuates the fullness of Jongin’s thighs. He won’t even start on how his eyes linger on the outline of Jongin’s soft cock.

“You did this on purpose,” Jongin realizes, noticing where Chanyeol’s eyes are trained.

“What do you mean? I just bought you underwear, like you asked.” Chanyeol smirks, folding his arms against his bare chest proudly.

“I know these are a smaller size, you dick,” Jongin grumbles, walking closer to the bed and having to pull up the navy band of the underwear. “They barely stay on! Save your pranks for--”

He’s interrupted by Chanyeol crawling towards him and dragging him onto the bed by the hips. Jongin squeaks as his boyfriend’s hands land on his ass, squeezing his cheeks and settling him to straddle Chanyeol, sitting criss-cross on the bed. He feels Chanyeol rest his chin on his shoulder and peer down Jongin’s back.

“Oh,” Jongin deadpans in realization. “You like this.”

“Damn straight. Your ass looks amazing.” Chanyeol groans at how the fabric rises up, exposing half of his bottom.

“Pervert,” Jongin says, trying to sound pissed but a grin is making its way to his face. He lies down on the bed, head towards the end, and Chanyeol follows him down, noses brushing.

“You love it,” Chanyeol says just before pressing his lips against Jongin’s. The latter sighs, relaxing against the mattress. Chanyeol kisses him in that slow and sweet way, the way that makes Jongin melt and become like putty in his hands. Fingers curling into Chanyeol’s chocolate brown hair, Jongin’s skin heats up as his boyfriend touches his chest, hands warm on his skin.

Kisses trail down from his lips to his jaw, and Jongin turns his head to the side, wanting to feel Chanyeol’s lips there. His wish is quickly granted, and he shivers at the feeling of his boyfriend sucking at the sensitive skin of his throat. Not wanting to leave marks, Chanyeol moves on, skimming his lips down Jongin’s chest and sliding down his body, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his bellybutton with a grin. But before he can get to the best part, his nose tapping the hem of Jongin’s briefs, a hand delves into his messy black hair and tugs him up.

“Not tonight,” Jongin smiles apologetically, expecting the puppy-like pout that he receives. “I have a recital to work on tomorrow, remember?”

Chanyeol sits up fully with a huff, only to lie down on top of Jongin, resting his cheek on his chest. He smells like the strawberry body wash he uses. “But you look so cute in those briefs.”

Jongin laughs and kisses the top of his fluffy head. “Another night.”

“I’m like...half-hard though.”

“Boo-hoo.”

 

Jongin starts to realize that there is an advantage to wearing the tight briefs.

He doesn’t intend to wear them, ever, at first. Chanyeol bought enough of his regular size to carry him through to laundry day, and he doubts that the tighter ones would be comfortable enough to dance in or just go through the day in. So he stashes them to the side in his underwear drawer, which is now located in a higher drawer in his dresser to avoid the terror of puppy teeth.

But in his blind and sleepy stupor on a Saturday morning after getting out of the sheets naked, he ends up grabbing one of the tighter briefs. Jongin doesn’t notice they’re tighter than usual until he sits down on the couch in the living room, and they rise up beneath his cotton joggers. Rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses, he sighs in annoyance. He would’ve already thrown out the stupid things if Chanyeol hadn’t bought the more expensive kind. His boyfriend is lucky that he happens to be out at a meeting with one of his authors.

He decides to leave them on out of laziness, and Jongin knows he won’t tell Chanyeol about this mishap, knowing he’ll be wheedled into sex somehow.

“Can you clean the dishes?” Jongin asks that night, resting his feet on Chanyeol’s lap as they lounge on the couch, watching T.V.

“I did the cooking though.” Chanyeol mumbles, eyes trained on the news playing.

“But my lower back hurts,” Jongin pouts, curling his toes. “Please, babe.”

“Later.”

“Chanyeol…” Jongin narrows his eyes with a grumble. It’s no use. His boyfriend won’t even look at him.

It’s time to bring out the big guns.

Standing up from the couch and placing himself right in front of Chanyeol, Jongin grasps the elastic band of his pants. Chanyeol looks up just as Jongin drops his joggers and pulls up the hem of his shirt to show the tight black briefs clinging to his hips. He can see Chanyeol’s eyes get a glazed look as they stare at his lower body.

“Dishes,” Jongin says.

“Right.” Chanyeol gulps, getting up and rushing to the kitchen.

Jongin feels rather pleased with himself as he pulls his pants back up and lies back down on the couch. Maybe these briefs are useful after all, he thinks with grin.

The following week’s chores are done skillfully by Chanyeol as well - of course after Jongin let him grope his ass a few times. He doesn’t really understand why Chanyeol is attached to his bottom in the tight briefs, but he’ll use it to his advantage.

Jongin never lets him try something sneaky though, especially when Chanyeol tries to palm at his cock. He slaps his hands away every time. But as Friday, which is Chanyeol’s birthday, approaches, Jongin realizes that he should probably give him a gift that he’d really enjoy, especially since Chanyeol has to work in the office that day.

So he shaves everywhere and dresses nicely, in the pink sweater and washed out jeans that Chanyeol says looks cute on him. And he starts cooking the one dish he knows Chanyeol loves and the one thing he can actually cook. Jongin wanted to get him a gift too, but Chanyeol had said that all he wants is Jongin. Cheesy, but it still makes Jongin curl up inside with love.

Just as he’s putting the plates down on their small table, he hears the front door open and the three puppies run towards it, yipping happily and knowing it’s Chanyeol. Jongin grins as he hears Chanyeol exclaim, “Ah! Something smells good!”

Chanyeol comes into the kitchen with Jjangah in his arms, Monggu and Jjanggu at his heels. He’s dressed nicely as well, and his dark hair is styled in what he dubs the comma hair, something that Jongin happens to like.

“You cooked!” With a grin, Chanyeol sets the puppy down and moves to sit at the table.

“I did. It’s your birthday after all,” Jongin presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before taking a seat across from him. “If I can’t give you a present then you can accept this at least.”

They eat happily, Chanyeol’s hand resting over Jongin’s on the table and his ankle rubbing against his. Jongin listens as Chanyeol talks about his day. He’s always been a chatterbox, but it’s never bothered Jongin one bit. Being quiet-natured, he likes having someone who fills in the silence, and Chanyeol tends to drag Jongin out of his comfort zone, something he needs.

“I’m so full,” Chanyeol sighs, leaning back in his chair with a hand over his stomach. He looks over to where Jongin is scraping the dishes and placing them in the sink to be washed later. “C’mere and give me a kiss. I’m so happy.”

Jongin raises a brow, leaning against the counter as Chanyeol holds his arms out. “I feel like if I go over there, you won’t let me go.”

“Your assumption is correct.” Chanyeol crooks a finger, urging him over.

Pursing his lips, Jongin pretends to think it over, but he can’t keep a smile from his lips and walks over to the table, seating himself on Chanyeol’s lap. Cold fingers sneak up his sweater to press against his bare back as Chanyeol leans up to kiss him, and Jongin lets out a soft, happy sound. Kissing Chanyeol has to be one of his most favorite things in the universe. His heart beats madly in his chest even after three years, and he doubts he’ll ever lose that electric feeling.

“Hey,” Jongin whispers between kisses, and Chanyeol pulls away to look at him. “I have another present for you.”

Chanyeol smirks, pinching Jongin’s side. “Oh? Am I allowed to have you for dessert?”

Jongin nods, cheeks pink as he leans in to whisper in Chanyeol’s ear, “You can have me any way you want, hyung.”

Chanyeol groans. Jongin hasn’t called him hyung since they met, not to mention that they live in America and tend to use English more than Korean just out of habit. “Bedroom,” he says, and Jongin jumps to his feet.

Once they reach the bedroom, Jongin turns to close the door to keep the puppies out while Chanyeol hugs him from behind, kissing at the column of his neck and sneaking a hand up the front of Jongin’s sweater and feeling his soft tummy. Jongin moans softly, leaning his head back as Chanyeol sucks at his throat. Backing up, Jongin purposely grinds his ass against Chanyeol’s crotch, feeling his hard-on through his slacks.

“C’mon, hyung, take off my pants so you can see my present,” Jongin breathes, grabbing Chanyeol’s hand and leading it to the button of his jeans.

Cursing, Chanyeol drags him back and pushes him down to lie on the bed. He crawls over Jongin and unbuttons his too-tight jeans, tugging them down to his thighs to see that his boyfriend is sporting a hard-on in a pair of grey briefs, a size too small.

“Shit.” Chanyeol’s cheeks are tinted red and his eyes dark as he takes in the sight of a blushing Jongin in a sweater and briefs. “Fuck, you’re so sexy and cute it’s killing me.”

Jongin giggles as his boyfriend drags his pants all the way down and throws them behind himself, leaving Jongin in only his sweater and underwear. He bends his legs up, feet placed on the mattress, and Chanyeol scoots down on his stomach after tugging off his turtleneck sweater and taking off his slacks, lying between Jongin’s legs with an eager grin.

He presses wet kisses to the smooth skin of Jongin’s thighs, noting that his boyfriend decided to shave. Jongin has beautifully full thighs, all toned muscle from dancing, and Chanyeol always makes sure to appreciate them. Rubbing his hands along Jongin’s outer thighs, Chanyeol sucks a red mark onto his soft inner thigh. Jongin sighs, staring at him with heavy-lidded eyes and parted lips, and Chanyeol’s fingers delve beneath the fabric of his briefs, pushing them up to the crease of his hips and thighs. And then, with a smirk, he crawls closer and presses his lips to Jongin’s erection, eliciting a gasp and a buck of Jongin’s hips.

Chanyeol’s hand moves to fondle his balls while he tongues Jongin’s length through the fabric. Jongin keeps groaning, cock twitching and toes digging into the sheets. Chanyeol’s saliva stains his underwear as well as the precome leaking from his tip, and Jongin jolts as his fingers move down to rub over his hole. He’s such a tease, and it’s frustrating, but he steels himself to take it and let Chanyeol do as he pleases.

“Can I do it?” Chanyeol suddenly murmurs as he pulls down the hem of the briefs to press a kiss to the head of Jongin’s cock.

“D-Do what?” Jongin breathes, having zoned out a little.

“Eat you out.” Jongin never lets him - no matter how much he obviously enjoys it - just because he says it’s too gross. He raises a brow as Jongin hesitates with a red face. “It’s my birthday…” Chanyeol pouts at him.

Jongin’s sweater paws grip the hem of his pullover, pushing it further up his stomach as he puffs up his cheeks in annoyance. “F-Fine,” he finally says, “but only a little, hyung.”

There it is again. Chanyeol groans as he pulls Jongin’s briefs down to mid-thigh and pushes his long legs up so that he can get to that cute, little puckered hole. It’s glistening with something, and Chanyeol curiously tries to push a finger in, surprised at how loose and open he is. “Prepped yourself for hyung, Jonginnie?”

“Ye--” His voice breaks as Chanyeol attaches his mouth to his bottom, spreading Jongin open with his thumbs as he pushes his tongue inside. Jongin moans freely, thighs trembling as Chanyeol eats him out enthusiastically. He doesn’t understand why Chanyeol likes it so much, but Jongin knows it makes him feel like he’s melting physically and mentally.

“Ch-Chan-yeol.” Jongin’s hand tangles in Chanyeol’s ebony hair, and his cock dribbles precum onto his stomach, weeping for attention. Chanyeol opens his eyes to see Jongin’s head thrown back against the pillow and his pink sweater pushed all the way up to his collarbone, nipples perky as his own fingers tweak them. It’s entertaining to watch Jongin’s faint abs clench and release with an arched back as he tries to starve off his orgasm.

Chanyeol can’t wait anymore.

He pulls away and wipes at his mouth as he sits up, taking off his underwear and pushing Jongin’s knees up to his chest. Jongin looks at him with full lips and watery eyes, and Chanyeol can’t resist kissing him again, even though Jongin protests due to where his mouth just was.

Chanyeol eagerly lubes up his cock and pushes himself inside, keeping his eyes on Jongin so that he can watch the beautiful reaction his boyfriend always has - how his eyes roll back, his lips part, and he lets out the most sensual moan Chanyeol’s ever heard. It encourages him to thrust all the way in.

“T-Take these off,” Jongin pants, pushing at his briefs that are still clinging to the middle of his thighs.

“But they’re so cute.” Chanyeol replies breathlessly with a grin as the thrusts in and out of his boyfriend.

Jongin does his best to put on an angry, annoyed expression but considering how he’s in the middle of getting fucked, it soon falls apart. “Please, hyung,” he all but sobs.

He can’t deny him, so he takes them off of his shuddering boyfriend, and Jongin instantly spreads his legs further and hooks them around Chanyeol’s waist. Chanyeol leans forward to kiss him again, and Jongin digs his fingers into his shoulderblades. This is the part he likes the most - when Jongin pulls away to moan Chanyeol’s name over and over into his ear, a teary edge to his voice as if he’s desperate to feel every inch of Chanyeol.

Chanyeol jerks Jongin off to orgasm while he himself is pushed to the edge by Jongin kissing his ear, a weakness. Jongin exhales heavily as he clings to Chanyeol, hot and sweaty, only to let go as he pulls out. Chanyeol reaches over to grab the wet wipes from the bedside table, wiping them both down and tossing the trash onto the floor lazily. He knows Jongin would frown at him if he were more conscious, but Jongin looks very much on the edge of sleep.

“Happy birthday,” Jongin mumbles as Chanyeol turns the lights out and climbs into the bed next to him. “Love you.”

Chanyeol spoons him and kisses the back of his head. “Thank you, baby. Love you too. You’re the best.”

“I know.”


End file.
